kesedihan sasuke
by mae and jae-chan
Summary: judul yang aneh, fic yang aneh juga - -a, hehe.. tentang sasuke yang ditinggal naruto, ia merasa sedih, seperti sudah putus asa atas hidupnya, ia merindukan naruto, namun apa daya, naruto telah tiada. namun saat itu naruto 'datang' dan memberi nasihat pada sasuke, sasuke pun menurutinya dan.. (read more? klik this fic and riview XD) song fic, NARUSASU, oneshoot.


**-kesedihan sasuke-**

**Rate : T**

**genre : hurt/comfort and romance yang diragukan**

**Pair : narusasu (?) ngg,, gak yakin, tapi kayaknya sih narusasu =_=a**

**Warn : song fic, oneshoot, ooc, typo (s), miss typo (s), jelek, abal, dll.**

**Disclaimer : naruto by masashi kishimoto, soledad by westlive, this fict by mae**

_Italic _: song lyric

**Happy reading !**

* * *

_If only you could see the tears_

_In the word you left behind_

_If only you could heal my heart_

_Just one more time_

* * *

**Sasuke POV : on**

Tak kusangka, akan menjadi seperti ini, aku sudah kembali, tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang pergi huh? Apa lagi… kau tak akan kembali, untuk selamanya.

Aku berdiri didepan batu nisan yang terukir namamu, uzumaki naruto. Sang penyelamat desa, penyelamat Negara, penyelamat dunia, dan.. penyelamat diriku.

Tanpa kusadari, benda cair hangat turun dari mataku sampai kepipiku, baru kali ini aku menangis karna dirimu, saat kutahu kau sudah tiada, kau pasti tahu perasaan hatiku, sakit. Dan.. merasa kehilangan, juga butuh waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini, kau tahu? Yahh.. waktu yang sangat lama.

* * *

_Even when I close my eyes_

_There's an image of your face_

_And once again I come to relise_

_You're a loss I can't replace_

* * *

Selalu saja, saat aku menutup mataku, wajahmu yang ceria selalu saja terlukis dibenakku. Mengingat ingat masa lalu, kau selalu berdebat denganku, kau ingin mengalahkanku, kau ingin aku kembali kedesa konoha, sifatmu yang ceria dan keras kepala, yahh,, semua itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu.. dobe.

Tak akan ada yang pernah bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku dobe, ya.. kurasa 'dobe' itu adalah panggilan sayangku padamu, naru… seperti saat kau biasa memanggilku 'teme', ku cukup senang karna kau menganggapku beda dengan yang lainnya, entahlah.. aku merasa hm.. spesial? Haah ini bukan waktunya untuk narsis.

* * *

_Naruto(1)… it's a keeping for the lonely_

_Since the day that you were gone_

_Why did you leave me ? naruto(1)…_

_In my heart you were the only_

_And your memory lives on_

_Why did you leave me ? naruto(1)…_

* * *

Naruto, sejak kau pergi, dunia jadi terasa sepi bagai kuburan, karna tak ada kau naruto.. sang penyinar kami, matahari kami, harapan kami, kau segalanya bagi kami. Apalagi.. bagiku..

Kau sama denganku, merasakan sakit yang berhubungan dengan keluarga, tapi kau kuat..

Kau tak terjerumus dalam kebencian, dendam, emosi, tapi kau tegar.. tetap ceria walau semua orang desa menjauhimu karna ada 'monster' didalam tubuhmu.

Tapi aku? Huh, aku kalah telak darimu, saat itu aku sudah penuh akan kebencian, rasa dendam, dan menginginkan kekuatan lebih hanya untuk membunuh kakakku yang ternyata semua perbuatan itu salah.

Tapi itu semua sudah hilang, sudah lenyap, itu karna kau naruto, kau penyelamat diriku, aku ingat cita citamu… kau ingin menjadi hokage kan? Tapi kenapa kau pergi sebelum impianmu itu terwujud?

Kau berbohong, kau selalu bilang 'aku tak akan menarik kata kataku kembal, karna itu adalah jalan ninjaku!' kau bohong tentang itu!

Untung saja madara sudah mati, tapi kenapa kau malah ikut ikutan mati juga hah? Dasar.. dobe.. kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami semua? Padahal aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu!

* * *

_Walking down the streets of konoha(2)…_

_Where our love was young and free_

_Can't believe just what an empty place_

_It has come to be_

_I would give my live away_

_If it could only be the same_

_Cause I can't still the voice inside of me_

_That is calling out your name…_

* * *

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah ke jalan jalan sekitar desa konoha, dimana saat masa masa kita bersama, team 7, aku masih ingat sampai saat ini.

Aku melihat 3 batang kayu di rerumputan sini dan sungai tak jauh dari sana, yup! Ini adalah tempat latihan pertama team 7.

Setiap aku mengingat ingat masa masa bersama denganmu, hatiku selalu meneriaki namamu! Kau tahu itu? Hu'uh, aku merasa menyesal sekarang, seharusnya dari dulu aku tidak pergi meninggalkan desa konoha dan teman teman, oke.. aku menyesali itu!

* * *

_Time will never change _

_The things you told me_

_After all we're meant to be_

_Love will bring us back to you and me.._

_If only you could see…_

* * *

Aku percaya, jika kau mencintaiku, cinta akan membawa kita kembali bersama, kau pernah bilang kan, takdir itu dapat diubah oleh diri kita sendiri? Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, doa'kan aku nari-dobe..

**Sasuke POV : off**

**Normal POV**

"sa..suke…" sebuah suara entah dari mana, sasuke mencari sumber suara, dan ia terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui asal dari suara itu.

"na..ru.. naruto!?" balas sasuke sembari menghampiri makhluk yang agak transparan, yang ternyata adalah naruto, pemuda yang dipikirkannya, yang dirinduinya, yang dicintainya, sasuke tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang, ada perasaan senang, sedih, rindu, dan kesal disaat bersamaan, dan itu membuat perasaan sasuke bertambah satu lagi, yaitu bingung.

"bu-bukannya kau sudah.." sasuke berbicara lagi, namun kalimatnya menggantung, masi tak percaya kalau itu naruto asli.

"yahh.. kau memang benar, aku memang sudah mati" kata naruto, "lalu, mengapa kau bisa berada disini? Tanya sasuke, " aku hanya punya waktu sebentar, teme.. aku.. belum mengucapkan selamat tiggal" kata naruto sambil tersenyum tulus kepada sasuke.

"dobe, da..sar dobe.. kau.. –hiks" tanpa sadar sasuke sudah mengeluarkan air kesedihan yang disebut air mata yang telah ia tahan selama ini, intinya.. ia menangis.

Naruto terkejut atas kelakuan sasuke yang tak biasa, kenapa sasu-teme itu menangis? Apa yang menyebabkan ia menangis? Naruto tak tahu.

"hey teme.. kenapa kau mena-" kalimat naruto terpotong karna tiba tiba saja tubuhnya dipeluk sasuke erat, dan sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk naruto, ia mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya sekarang.

"he-hey teme, lepasin dong.. kau ini kenapa?" Tanya naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan sasuke, "ini semua karna kau!" bentak sasuke. "eh?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti.

"ke..napa kau mati saat itu?! Kenapa kau.. meninggalkan ki..ta semua?! Ke-kenapa kau me-meninggalkanku..u-uhh..hiks..hiks" kata sasuke di sela sela tangisnya.

"shh" naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut sasuke –memberhentikan tangis sasuke- lalu iapun berkata lagi "tak perlu sedih, kehidupan yang sebenarnya itu saat kita memang sudah mati, aku berjanji, aku akan menjemputmu saat kau sudah mati, hehe" ucap naruto sambil ngengir.

"hu'uh" sasuke pun menyodok pelan perut naruto, naruto pun mengaduh kesakitan. "makanya jangan sedih lagi ya.. jalani kehidupanmu didunia ini sampai takdir membiarkan mu mati… kemudian jalani kehidupan aslimu saat kau sudah meninggal" kata naruto sambil mengelus kepala sasuke.

"kok aku merasa seperti anak kecil sedangkan kau itu seperti orang tua" kata sasuke. "hahaha.. kau lucu sasuke, ahh.. waktuku hampir habis.. ng, kata terakhir?" Tanya naruto ragu ragu.

Sasuke membenanikan diri, dan mulai berbicara, "a-aku menyukaimu" kata sasuke akhirnya. Naruto tak kaget –aneh. "aku juga menyukaimu, tadinya aku mau bilang duluan lho, jadi keduluan deh" kata naruto. "kau yang lambat" kata sasuke.

"hahahah.. ya sudah.. aku pergi dulu ya sasu.. jaga dirimu.. jalani kehidupan mu didunia ini dengan baik, jangan sedih lagi.. awas saja jika kutahu kau bunuh diri hanya untuk bertemu denganku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu didunia sana!" kata naruto.

"aku tak akan bunuh diri hanya untukmu.. jangan terlalu percaya diri deh" balas sasuke. Setelah itu naruto mengangkat dagu sasuke, dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sasuke.

Seiringnya waktu, tubuh naruto mulai memudar, sasuke yang masih dicium naruto, memeluk tubuh naruto, sampai akhirnya benar benar menghilang. Tak sadar, bahwa salah satu air matanya mengalir dari salah satu matanya, namun itu bukankah air mata kesedihan, melainkn iar mata kebahagiaan.

"kita, akan bertemu lagi.. naruto.. aku akan melakukan yang kau katakan, aku.. akan menjalani kehidupan dunia ini tanpa kesedihan" kata sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap butiran butiran cahaya tempat naruto menghilang, yaitu.. di pelukannya.

**Owari (3)**

* * *

**Keterangan tambahan : (1) aku ganti nama 'soledad' jadi 'naruto', karna yang dibicarakan ini kan naruto :3**

**(2) bagian ini juga aku ganti, dari nama 'nothingville' menjadi 'konoha' karna latar tempat di fic ini kan konoha!**

**(3) ending yang GAJE! keterangan tambahan yang gaje pula O^O**

**Okeh, sekian keterangan tambahannya :D**

**A/N : **oh mai goat… bukannya nyelesein fic **'tertukar' **lha ini ? malah bikin fic baru? O.o ?! ga apa apa dong, ini kan one shoot, jadi ga masalah, sebenernya cerita ini udah ada lamaaaa banget, aku udah nulis dibuku, tapi males ngetik -_-a (dirajamramerame)

alhasil, saat aku ada mood ngetik, eh,,, bukunya malah hilang, taunya ketemu pas mae lagi beres beres kamar coz mau dipindahin letak barang" nya, #lho, kok malah curhat sii ?

yang penting kudu **review ! XD**

**Review ! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Revi- (dibekep) ! OxO**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
